


Unoldtale: Souls and Hopes

by Goddess_of_Worlds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara is a tsundere, Eventual Smut?, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Isevy is a half reader, Isevy is kinda evil and kind... between...?, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Only can Continue after the death reset, Other, Overprotective Sans, POV Original Character, Reader Is Frisk, Romantic Fluff, Sans don't trust strangers, Slow Burn, Who can't do TRUE reset, don't judge me plz, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Worlds/pseuds/Goddess_of_Worlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isevy Worlds is a girl whom had extremely rare disease as known as highlander syndrome. One day, she went to Mt.Ebott to find Chara and Frisk and decided to jump into the hole. She then met the monsters in the Underground and became friends with them.<br/>She fell in love with Sans the skeleton.<br/>But Sans doesn't trust her at all....<br/>Will she finally get her Prince Charming be her love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What does family means?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! My grammar might had some mistakes...

I once had a family. I had a father, mother, a brother and a sister. My father hated me. Because of my disease. He hated me so much that he tried to killed me. But he failed. I'm the one end up killing the man. I murdered my own father. Yet, I doesn't regretted. I was happy that he was gone forever.  
And now, I will lived with my family that truly loved me.  
Years past. I'm still a child. I never grown up. And never will be one. This is my disease. I cannot grow up. I'm unold. Ha. New word. Unold. Just like the word undead.  
"Hey… Bro?" I called my brother, as we both sit on the couch.  
"What is it? You're hungry? Or you just want to call me? Hmm?" My big brother Acter said. He's the sweetest brother I had.  
"No… I just want to ask you. When would you marry her? Elisa. My future sister-in-law?" I finally got the question out my mouth.  
"Wait… What?!" Acter seemed shocked about my question. His eyes wide open and so as his mouth. His like " Who told you that?!" kind of expression.  
Now I'm confused.  
He's not going to marry Elisa?  
"You're not going to marry Elisa?" I asked again. Wondering what will the answer be at the same time.  
"What? No… I mean yes. Yes, I'm going to marry her! It's just… I haven't ask her yet… Well, I already bought the rings but…... I kinda lost my courage. You know…" Acter blushed when he answer my question. Those red and pink colours on his cheek are so cute! And handsome of course.  
Ha. My brother is so cute!  
"Acter, bro. Just ask. Go. Right now." I patted his shoulder and said with a threatening tone. I really wanted that sister-in-law. Elisa is my friend. I'm glad that she will became my sister-in-law.  
"Okay…okay… Just please stop making that creepy face." Acter said and then stand up from the couch. He ran to his room and ran out of it. Before he went out the house, I saw something in his hand. It's a small black box. That's definitely the rings.

Acter and Elisa got married after 2 months since the conversation I had with Acter. And my kinda mean but just a tsundere elder sister, Friya also got married. Because my big brother and sister are twin and they are so close, so they got married at the same day,same church,same time. Everything is the same.

 

3 years past since their wedding. We all had a wonderful time and happy memories. But things don't last long. Especially happy things.  
Our mother died in illness. She had a lung cancer. It's been some years. But too early. She haven't see her grandchildren born yet. And then every thing is just messed up. Friya divorced with her husband. I asked her once why. But she never answered. She just cried all the day, locked her self in her room. I tried everything to make her feel better. But none of it worked. 4 months later, I noticed Friya's stomach had got bigger. When I saw her tummy is bigger and bigger each days and weeks, I knew she was pregnant.  
"Friya. You're pregnant. It's his… right?" I sat on her king size bed besides her. Laying my head on her shoulder, whispered to her softly.  
"Yes, I. It's his. You know… I, I never answer the question you all once asked me. I know you all are worried of me. But… I just don't want to answer that question. I'm sorry, I…" Friya hold my shoulder, hugged me. She is her again. The sister that always liked to called me "I". My name is Isevy. So, for short is I. Just I. Sometimes it's a bit confused. But now I already used to that nickname of mine.  
"Okay… But you have to promise me. Promise that no matter what happens, you will take care of yourself and that kid inside you! I'm serious!" I pushed Friya away a bit to look at her face. Staring into her red eyes. I can see myself in her crimson red eyes. A girl with long and wavy brown hair, white skin like snow at winter day and brown bright eyes. The 12 year old liked girl in her eyes was staring her with a serious face that looks kinda funny.  
As so. She laughed.  
"Ahahaha… Oh my god, I. You look funny with your so called serious face. It's a dumb face you know? I like your creepy face more than it." Friya laughed and complaining my face.  
"Friya! Just fucking promise me okay?!" I yelled at her. Dissatisfied.  
"Alright, alright. Although I hate making promises… but I'll made it for you. I promise… I promise I will take care of myself…and my baby too." Friya said and rubbed her belly.  
When she looked at her belly, her eyes was so soft and caring. Although she didn't notice, she loved her child.  
"Good. Now come on! Let's get some food." I smiled satisfied and grabbed Friya's hand.  
"Okay, okay. Lil' sis." She laughed and followed.

Another year past. Friya had gave birth for my little nephew. We named her Chara. Because of our big brother name is Acter. Which combined into CharActer.  
She's a sweet girl. Cute and pure. Well… was one. But they changed. Either Friya, Acter or Chara. But not me. I'm the one that hadn't change. Still the old me.  
Friya broke our promises. She started hurting Chara when that poor little girl was still 3 years old. I tried to help. But nobody listen to me. Acter started cheating on Elisa with a young sexy woman. She's a completely mean bitch. And of course, I hate her. I don't even know why Acter cheated on Elisa for that bitch!  
Elisa was very upset. She kept locking her self in her room. Not theirs anymore.  
Chara was a sweet girl once. But Friya broke her heart so hard. Now she is full of hatred. She is a very bad and evil girl now. But I still don't want to gave up! I wanted to save my family!  
"Chara… may I speak with you, sweetheart?" I walk into Chara's room and sat beside her on her bed. I speak very careful and soft tone.  
"Yes, you may, Aunt Isevy. What is it?" Chara looked at me and turn her head away. She is not quite in the mood.  
"I'm getting you out of here. Don't tell anyone, okay?" I said and brushed her messy brown hair.  
"Where can I go? Orphanage? Well, I won't go if you send me to an stupid orphanage." She stared at me dangerously. Trying to threat me with her creepy face.  
But they never work.  
"No. Not an orphanage. It's a home. Your father's. Your own father's. Your going to stay with him instead of us. Please Chara. Leave this home. I promise you I'll fix everything. When it's done. You can come back if you want." I said. Blushing her hair again.  
"I don't like this... You sounded like you will be gone... Like you're the one that will leave. I actually loved this home, Aunt Isevy. Because I had my family beside me." Chara grabbed my hands and squeezed them.  
Well, she does cares about me.  
"Heh. Go Chara. Now. I already packed your stuffs. NOW." I already couldn't control myself. I used that creepy face on her. I knew what I am.  
A god damn psycho path.  
Chara was shocked. Then she nod and grabbed the bag. She looked at me when she leaves. I can saw her crying.  
"You already know where it is, honey. Go find him!" That's the last word I said to her.  
She left.  
A month later, I left my home. I knew it was me who broke my family the whole time. It wasn't just my body. My mental was also had issues. I just ignored them.  
I got my brother stop cheating and the couples do forgave each other. Friya was sent to an asylum but she was okay now. She heal up her mental very good.  
Soon after I fix all the problems I caused, I left. Forever perhaps. Well, we still contact each other on phones. But I never go back.  
They was worried for me but I convinced them that I can live by myself. They trusted me.

Someone asked me a question once. "What does family means to me?"  
I will smiled at them and said" Family means Love. Family means we helped each other and nobody is going to left behind. Family is Family. But… family also means Hate."


	2. She is filled with Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Isevy decide to jump into the pit on top the mountain.  
> I sucks at summary XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are slow, plz forgive the speed of the updates.  
> I'm a newbie of writing in this website XD

Year 201X.  
England, London.  
I'm working at London. It's quite a SPECIAL job. But it does fits me.  
Lately I'm contacting my family. I heard that Friya had already back home from the asylum.  
And my niece had born in year 200X. They named her Frisk. As she's the happy nut in our family and for memorial Friya.  
"Come on. Pick it up." I was contacting my brother again. The phone works but nobody answered.  
It's quite embarrassing since I haven't contacted them last 3 years. But I really wanted to hear their voice now.  
Du-du-du-  
I kept calling them. Still... nobody answered the phone.  
"What the hell? It's something wrong?" I'm starting to worried. This is not normal. Something isn't right. Acter never rejected my phone call or ignored it before. They probably will do this because they are mad of me but no... Not my family...  
I had to go back.  
No more running away from home.  
For them.  
My family.  
A few days later, I took a plane flew to America, I'm at Town Ebott. The hometown of mine.  
I stand up from my seat and went down from the bus I took. I walked across streets to streets until I finally arrived my... home...  
Knock,knock  
I knocked on the door...  
I waited and waited for a few moments.  
But nobody answered...  
Strange... My bother and sister-in-law are nice peoples, they would've answered the door or said something even they are busy by now.  
"Oh, a visitor? Young lady, are you looking for the Worlds?" The neighbors lived beside our home is a very old lady and her husband, Mr Drenkins and Mrs Drenkins. She didn't even recognize me...  
"Hi, I am looking for them. Did you know where they are? Ma'am." I am playing nice to Mrs Drenkins, trying not to let her recognize me.  
"Oh... those poor children. Some years ago, their little girl Chara went missing at the mountain. They were so worried. They searched for that girl years until Mrs Worlds gave birth to a new child. That's when they stopped the search... They gave up... But... a month ago, their daughter went missing too. That sweet little pumpkin, lil' Frisk went missing too... It must be that cursed mountain! The mountain took 7 children already! Since we couldn't find any clue of those missing children, including lil' Frisk, they gave up again. And with broken heart, the Worlds family moved away... Taking Miss Worlds too... So, young lady. If you want to find them, you can go see the mayor. He had every archives of the Worlds family. You might find out where they live now." During the talk, Mrs Drenkins used her handkerchief to wiped her tears off. I can saw the sadness in her eyes, she does cares about our family.  
"Thank you, ma'am. It is very helpful. If you excuse me, I have to go now." I thanked Mrs Drenkins politely and leave the area.  
I knew about the legend of the mountain. They said Mt. Ebott are the place that monsters lived. The monsters are the ones that took away the children and killed them.  
Acter once told me the legend about Mt. Ebott after I left... A few years ago... Probably 15 years ago...  
But I didn't really believed them. Especially about the monsters.  
Mrs Drenkins said Chara and my niece Frisk are missing when they gone up to the mountain. I never met Frisk though... But I'm pretty sure she and Chara looked alike.  
I'm not going to the mayor's. It doesn't fix anything to my family. My family needed them. The two missing children, Chara and Frisk. I'm going to find them!  
With the thoughts of finding my niece and nephew, it filled me with determination......  
I walked past the streets and came the front of the fence. I stared at the tall metal fence. They must be very alert about the children missing at the mountain.  
"Okay, over the fence and...hah!" I grabbed on the edge on top the fence and climbed over it. Over the fence, I jumped down and land on the ground in a very skilled and stable position.  
"Huh! Glad I'm skilled at these kind of stuff! Great, now I only have to climb the mountain and reached the tip!" I looked to the creepy mountain and I felt my spine shivered. Although I had a bad feeling about this, I doesn't hesitated. I will find them, even that means I would've killed myself because of it.  
An hour later, the sky is getting darker. Its almost 7.30 p.m.  
In the woods, I had to use my flashlight to see. The woods is thicker than I thought.  
Its almost there!  
I saw a blank on the tip, no trees around it. I saw the vines is growing around the tip, and growing from... underground?  
But how? It's there a pit to let the vines grow?  
And I was right. There is a pit, a big black hole on the tip of Mt. Ebott.  
"Oh god! They must've been fall into this pit. Should I... jump in? But, they never came back... What if they died and I can only found their bodies...? No... I can't give up... I must save them! Even I found their corpse instead living persons. It might be dangerous... But I will... No matter what it takes! Even my life!" I clear the mind of fear. I decided to search them no matter what costed. So I'm going to jump into the pit!  
"Okay... here goes nothing!" I said to myself and jumped into the pit.  
The wind blew on my face, scratching sharply. I closed my mouth tight for not screaming out. I kept my fear of falling to death in my mind but not thinking about it. Yes, I am stubborn. I don't want to be afraid, I wanted to be fearless. Even in this situation.  
I hardly opened my eyes. All I saw is pitch black. About 10 seconds later, I saw a patch of green and yellow in my vision. And I knew that is the ground.  
I fell and landed. The shock caused me faint, I moan painfully when my back hit the ground.  
"Argh!" I moan and faint in the next second....

In my dream, I saw my family. We're sitting together side by side on the king size sofa. Watching an action movie called "Suicide Squad". It's a good movie. Chara sat beside me, she was holding my hand and laid on my shoulder. She's sleeping, peacefully. Another child ran over in front the TV. I never saw the child before, I doesn't recognise her. And then she ran over again. She was happy, she was having fun. All the sudden, I knew who she is. She's her. Frisk. The niece I've never met. I can tell with her face. She looked just like Chara. But her hair was brighter red brown than Chara's.  
I smiled. And I enjoy this moment and this dream. It was full of happiness and relaxing. And it's time to wake up.

"My aunt is a powerful woman. She's had a strong heart and strong mind. But sometimes, she acted weird. Really weird. But I still loved her. She is filled with determination, she never gives up. That's why I never gives up too." Said a girl with red brown hair and red eyes.  
"Oh~ She's the reason why you filled with determination! Haha! I knew you loved somebody on the surface, Chara! I knew it! How does she looks like? Like mom? Or like you?" A goat type humanoid monster asked.  
"Hehe~ Azzy, I'm not going to answer that question. It's a secret..." She said and put a finger on he lips. Signing Asriel to hush.  
"Shh...... Don't tell anyone I talked about my aunt." She smiled softly.  
Asriel nod and they holding hands together.  
They went back HOME with a secret of Chara's......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sucks at English grammar btw. Sorry for the grammar mistakes~ XD  
> leave a kudo or comment if you like it plz <3  
> I used my phone to type XP  
> Thank you for reading my shitty writing :3

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed about Sans is my boyfriend XD  
> So I decided to write it out lol  
> I'm full of imagination about the ships now XD


End file.
